


In Pari Delicto

by dreamlittleyo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Antichrist!Sam, Boy King!Sam, Consort!Dean, Hell, M/M, Sibling Incest, Wincest - Freeform, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-16
Updated: 2011-04-16
Packaged: 2017-10-18 04:44:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/185148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamlittleyo/pseuds/dreamlittleyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hell doesn't judge the Brothers Winchester.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	In Pari Delicto

_Hell doesn't judge them._

The brothers Winchester should be dead a dozen times over. Forces of good and evil alike marvel at the lengths they'll go to; the lines they'll cross. Dealing with Devils is child's play. Sam and Dean Winchester have learned better tricks.

It's not that nothing can touch them. It's that nothing dares to try.

_Hell doesn't judge them for what they are._

Unnatural. Abomination. They still bear the earthly beauty of their human forms, but half a millennium later the aesthetics are meaningless. Sam Winchester has power that mortals can't imagine and demons barely dream. He is immortal, he can do _anything_ , so neither of them will ever die.

He rules Hell and Earth, his brother constant at his side, and not a soul denies him.

_Hell doesn't judge them for what they are to each other._

Sovereign and Consort. Boy King and Beloved. They have nothing to hide, because who from the rattled remnants of the world is going to stand forward and tell them they're wrong?

The only law that holds them is their own. Sam's will. And the whole of creation can see the claim he's laid. His generals want Dean, but they know better. The master of Hell and Earth sits dark on his throne, and the hand at the nape of his brother's neck makes it clear.

'This is mine. _He_ is mine. You may covet, but you may never touch.'

Their human bodies are still beautiful, and all of Hell wishes they could see it. Wishes they could watch when the Boy King takes his Consort behind closed doors.

An eternity together, and all existence wants and fears them.

_Hell doesn't judge them._

But Heaven does.


End file.
